Heavenward
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Small remake of 2008's 'Heavenward'. Rinoa Heartilly tries her hardest to heal Old Snake, a victim of severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder! Love blossoms along with tears and dreams.


Welcome to 'Heavenward', a remake of Simplicity and an old 'Heavenward'. Thank you for dropping in, but please note something before you continue! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO THE SIGHT OF OLD SNAKE SHOWING EMOTION! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: Nope. I own nuttin'.

* * *

_"I'm so glad you're feeling better!"_

Those words were simple, but they couldn't have been any more beautiful to Snake's ears.

He heard those words in a variety of ways, and also saw them illustrated. Whether they were given to him through a smile, or actually spoken, they were warmer than sunshine. Much appreciated, too, considering the dangers he emerged from.

He couldn't live without her. Without even realizing it, he developed an intense attachment to her. His body realized how much he needed her before his mind did. Whenever she left the room, daggers struck his insides. Whenever she slept, his mind tumbled through nightmares. Pain replaced her presence whenever she vanished. Living without her was a task far too difficult to fathom. It was a task he preferred to hold at bay, if not push away all together.

She was the other half of his heart. She supported him, uplifted him, made sure he could breathe throughout the day. She was his anchor, the charm that guarded him against all misery. Having her so close tore his heart apart, but he needed her. The human race was devoid of a priceless, irreplacable angel, but he needed her. He had to be selfish. Just had to keep her, or else...

Or else he'd fall apart.

Everything was a blur, especially since he could hardly remember his own name. At times he was a big, nameless blob of tears, but she took care of him. She adopted him when he needed legs to stand on, and hardly already tormented Hal beyond humane levels. He remembered how her friends took custody of his family, promising to look out for them. Hal was in tears, Sunny wouldn't stop reassuring him, and someone promised to look after them. The two of them would be safe, and were in dire need of relaxation. They deserved a lifetime away from him.

He didn't know. Didn't know where he was. Didn't know the name of any city, or the surrounding businesses. He knew the important facts of life, though, and there were two. One, he was in a seaside house of love. Two, he was near someone that cared for him. Someone that would give her life for him.

For a while, he was oblivious to his actions. He acted without thinking, and centered all of his actions around her. Slowly but surely, though, his awareness of all actions returned. He learned of how violent he had been on her lifestyle. He realized how destructive he had been on her days, her nights, and her smiles.

Grimacing, he gripped his cup of steaming hot cocoa. She was torn apart last night, and by her hands. He had her back against the floor, breasts facing the ceiling. She was breathing, panting, and most likely in fear of her life. Her thighs were wet, her chest was rising, her heart was racing, and he ate her.

She wouldn't have put it that way. She didn't even try to beat him off of her. But she never raised a finger at him, let alone her voice. She was never cruel to him. She probably didn't want to hurt his feelings by forcing him off. She probably didn't want to make him cry.

Looking back on that night, he would have been euphoric if she had beaten him to a pulp.

The whole 'Mommy' thing wasn't an excuse. Yeah he latched onto her, needed her, craved her, but the maternal issues didn't warrant violation. What was wrong with him, anyway?! He was responsible for raping a young woman! Screw the maternal issues, and every other mental issue he had! She could be infected with FOXDIE! And to make matters worse, he violated a creature that could possibly bear his child!

Odd. He was sitting in front of a fireplace, but everything was so cold. Just so cold. Liquid was falling, streaming out of his eyes. How did the world become so cold in a matter of seconds? How did it become so dark? And how were shadows coming out of the fireplace?

Wait. They weren't just spilling out of the fireplace. They were also coming in from of the windows! It was such a sunny, beautiful day, but shadows were coming! Shadows were coming to get him! Were they going to kill him? Were they going to take her away? Were they-

No. He couldn't cling to her anymore. He had done enough! He ravaged her last night, and she could end up bearing the spawn of a beast! He could-

The world became darker, and he just felt so sick! He couldn't stop shivering, the voices wouldn't stop coming, the shadows wouldn't stop-

Arms. Arms were wrapped around him. Who did they belong to? Were they his mother's? Was she comforting him?

No. They weren't his mother's arms. They were wrapped around his neck, and smelled of jasmine. Black wisps had fallen about those arms, and each strand of hair had a miraculous sheen. A beautiful young woman had her arms around him. She was there, kind and gentle. She was whispering words to him, running a hand through his hair. She was-

"Rinoa."

A blue mug of cocoa was at her feet. Her brown eyes were alive with concern, shining as gently as the embers. Her fingers couldn't have been softer, and her voice couldn't have been warmer. "Everything's all right," she was saying. "You're all right. I'm here."

Fingers wiped away his tears. She was beautiful, far more gentle than the dancing flames. The flames, at least, provided her body with a dazzling glow. They melted across her black hair and svelte physique, as sunshine melted across a dark horizon. "It's okay," she said, lowering the volume of her voice. "I'm here. You don't have to miss me any more."

The tears just wouldn't stop. He tried to use his hands to hide his face, but she caught them. She peered right into his eyes, looking as if nothing had happened. 'Your eyes are beautiful', her eyes whispered, but he couldn't understand why. He knew she had to be the flame goddess, though. Her body was a wisp from the flames, and her eyes were shining with tears. "Wish we could go outside," she whined, frowning. "I don't like being cooped up. Boo on the rain!"

Wait a minute. It wasn't a sunny day? Wasn't it a nice, beautiful day?

She placed her head against his shoulder, looking very much like a playful child. She looked as if she wished to sing. "When the storm leaves, we're going to visit the Gaea Gardens. I've heard they're really beautiful after the rain! Their petals shine in all colors of the rainbow, and word has it that they capture light from people's dreams. And oh! Afterwards, we'll have a nice picnic! I'll pack a nice bunch of fruit for you."

"Don't want any," he said, nuzzling his head against hers. "Don't want a picnic."

"Aw, come on. Why not?" she asked, pouting. "Everything's always so radiant after the rain. We'll have such a nice-"

She stopped. Was something wrong? He knew tears were falling out of his eyes. He was leaking like a faucet, and couldn't have had a heavier heart. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "What's with the waterworks?"

"You know what's wrong," he said, choking on his own words. "Everything's wrong. Last night was all wrong. I'm wrong."

At the mention of last night, she blushed. Was she disgusted?

No. It didn't seem that way. She was more along the lines of...shy. And speaking was just so difficult.

"Can't even say sorry. Can't say anything."

"Why would you apologize?"

What kind of question was that?

Wait a minute. Maybe she was testing him on something. She was working on his communication skills, after all. She asked him all kinds of questions, like 'isn't this a nice day?', and 'do you really like strawberries that much?'. "Have to apologize," he whimpered, speaking around a boulder. "I...did something wrong. Something horrible. Did something...you didn't deserve. There aren't any words, though. No words can mend what happened."

Rinoa was emotionless at first, digesting the other's words. She rubbed at her chin, peering into visions that were unknown to her patient. Then the most unexpected emotion blossomed onto her face, and it was commonly known as 'disgust'. "You're right," she said, looking as if she wished to spit something out. "There aren't any words to mend what you've done. There aren't any words to describe how wonderful I felt."

"Ri-Rinoa, wh-wh-what are you saying?"

The Heartilly smiled, bearing the radiance of an ancient queen. "I enjoyed myself last night," she said, speaking as if they had visited an amusement park. "I don't regret a single moment. I love you, Snake, and before you touch on the next point, let me just say I won't mind bearing your child."

"B-b-but-"

"Yes yes, I know the chances aren't high," she said, wagging a finger at him. "But if it happens, it happens, and I'll be more than happy to have it happen. You and I will raise our beautiful little baby, in Balamb or wherever you wish to live."

"Rin..."

He spoke not another word, overwhelmed by soft sobs. She wrapped a loving hand around the back of his head, and placed his head into her bosom. "Ssh," she whispered gently, using her fingers to caress the back of his head. "Ssh. Everything's all right. We're okay."

"What if it isn't?" a fragile soul whimpered, shaking his head. "What if it isn't, baby? What if you've been infected with-"

"It's all right," she said firmly, after breaking off a kiss she intiated. "Nothing has changed between us. Besides, don't forget about Hal and Reno. They're still hunting for the FOXDIE cure. We'll both be cured. That is, if I'm even infected."

Shivering, diving into a pool of the blackest ice, Snake smiled. "You're a-a-amazing, R-R-Rin," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Despite the elevating, intolerable cold sweeping over him, he continued to smile.

"Th-th-thank you. Th-th-thank you."

"I'll take a pregnancy test tomorrow. I should be ready by then."

With a grunt, Snake lifted his head. "You don't have to wait...a l-l-longer amount of t-t-time?"

"Nah. Tomorrow should be fine."

Great darkness was sweeping over him, but in the midst of that darkness burned light. "Pretty excited about this, aren't you?" he asked, chuckling. "Won't be disappointed if this doesn't happen?"

Rinoa shook her head, still smiling with the warmth of a monarch. "Of course not, silly. I'm just happy to have you near."

He felt his eyelids lower. Black, agonizing pain made its descent, accompanied by the fiercest ice. Despite his increasing anguish, though, light burned brighter than it had ever burned before. The light was warm, reassuring, gentle, and would always carry him through any nightmare.

He made his descent into the night, but she would always be the light. And she would always be there to carry him through.

* * *

This little remake of Simplicity, starring Final Fantasy 8's heroine, was written to the sounds of the Finding Nemo soundtrack. A sweet, fluffy soundtrack. Phwee.

I thought putting Hal with Advent Children's Reno would be an adorable idea. Ha ha.

The possibility of a maiden bearing Old Snake's baby was written into both Monument and Mother Bird. I just adore the risk of a woman bearing his child (and FOXDIE) despite his obvious age. A woman risking pregnancy with him is just too endearing of an idea, because she would have to be pretty brave to make love to him-and noble.

This idea pretty much just came out of nowhere. Well, I do love attaching PTSD to Old Snake, and the whole child thing. XD Back to business!


End file.
